The Ohtori Child
by Cookie Whisperer
Summary: When Kyoya's father made him angry Kyoya ran off and got a girl pregnant on accident. 3 years later the child's pre-school burns down. Kyoya ends up having to tell people about the kid, but how?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Character: Ciel Phantom

Hair:Blue

Eyes:dark blue

Age:3

Likes: His father,Honey(his voice), Math, Cake,and Doctor Who

Dislikes: Vegetables,reading, baths

Favorite Color: Turquoise

Family: Kyoya Ohtori(father) and Eliza Smith(mother)

History: When Kyoya was 14 his father made him so angry he ran off with a commoner and ,unknown to him, got her pregnant. After Ciel was born the hospital informed Kyoya that he had a child and Eliza had died in childbirth. Kyoya only told his sister Fuyumi and Honey so they could help raise Ciel. He got an apartment by Ciel's preschool. Fuyumi acts as a babysitter and lives in Kyoya's apartment with Ciel.

Intelligence: Although he is only 3 , Ciel knows how to solve most math problems up to pre-calculus. He is about a 1st grade reader though. Kyoya tries to help him all he can and is the reason he can do so much math

Host club: On occasions when Ciel cannot be taken care of by Fuyumi,Kyoya, or preschool, Honey will come babysit Ciel for the night or whenever is needed. No one else in the host club knows about Ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Ouran High School Host ,this story takes place during Tamaki's and Kyoya's second year  
**

**Third person:**

It was after club hours and the room was silent except for swallows of eating from Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Kyoya Ohtori could be heard typing, and the sound of cups and saucers clanging from Haruhi Fujioka cleaning up. Two cell phones started ringing at the same time through the clubroom. Haruhi was so startled she dropped the cup she was holding.

"Hello?" Kyoya Ohtori said

"**Hello, this is Day Dream Day Care, is this Kyoya Ohtori**?" the voice on the other end said.

"Yes, this is he."

"**I'm sorry to inform you but the room that your son was in has caught fire. There were no fatalities although some of the kids may experience nightmares**."

At the first part everyone in the room looked at Kyoya. Tamaki Suoh for one was in his corner of gloom muttering about how "Mommy" did not tell him about his child. The Twins were looking at Kyoya in disbelief that he would even _somehow_ have a child. Mori was looking at him in slight disbelief and Haruhi was in the back getting changed into her street clothes. The only person not freaking out was Honey "Haninozuka" because he was in his own conversation.

"Hello?" Honey asked quite curiously as he noticed Kyoya answering a call too.

"**Hello, this is Day Dream Day Care, Is this Mitsukuni Haninozuka?**" The female voice asked. Honey could hear someone saying almost the same thing in the background.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"**I'm sorry to inform you but the child you are helping take care of was caught in a fire. Although there were no fatalities, some may have nightmares.**"

Both boys missed the second part because they took off running to the same limo. The rest of the club looked at each other then took off after them hopping into the next limo. They fallowed the two boys to a day care on the other side of town-the commoner side.

Kyoya pov:

After the phone call, Honey and me rushed to the daycare center and started to look for Ciel, my son. As soon as we located him by one of the daycare specialists, we rushed over to them. Ciel looked as if he was crying and the woman holding him handed him over as soon as I reached him. He started crying harder and latched on to my neck (almost choking me) wailing out Honey's name. When Honey reached us, he hugged Ciel as best he could, Ciel was still in my arms, and we waited for him to calm down thought I saw the host club behind a pole but when I turned to look there was nothing.

"Hey there little buddy, how're you doing?" Honey asked in his "regular voice". Ciel started to cry again. I pushed my glasses up into a glare. Honey knows his "regular" voice scares Ciel.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry Ciel I forgot. Are you okay? Your father and I are worried about you. Can you please stop crying?" Honey said while his voice slowly started dropping into his actual voice, which was an octave and a half lower than the one he usually used.

Ciel sniffled a bit and I handed him my handkerchief. He blew his nose and gave it back.

"Thank you daddy." He told me still sniffling a bit.

"It's all right as long as you're okay." I replied smiling a bit.

"Yeah just a little scared is all." At this Honey stepped in and took Ciel from me.

"Come on, we should get him home." Honey tuned and headed back to the limo with Ciel.

I saw a streak of blond and knew that the host club was watching.

"You can come out now, Tamaki." I pushed my glasses into a glare and looked directly at the "king". Tamaki, being the idiot he is, he fell alerting everyone else to his presence.

"Ask any questions now."

"You have a son? How old is he? What is his name? Who is the mother? What is His birthday? Why was Honey here with you? Why are we in the commoner part of town? What happened? Is that smoke? When were you going to tell us? Does your father know about him? How did you have a child?" The blond Idiot asked really fast.

"Well to answer your questions, Yes, 3, Ciel Phantom, Eliza Smith, November 11th 2011, he takes care of Ciel, Ciel and Fuyumi live here, there was a fire, yes, in 2 years, no and I would like to keep it that way for at least a year. To answer your last question my father got me mad when I was 14 and I ran off and found Eliza Smith. We had sex and Ciel is the product of it. Eliza died in childbirth and the medics alerted me of my child the next day. Does that answer your questions?"

"No, why is his name Ciel Phantom if your last name is Ohtori and hers was Smith?"

"Well, she happened to be an "Otaku" and Ciel's hair and eyes look like the character Ciel Phantomhive from the anime Kuroshitsuji."

"Why does Honey take care of Ciel?"

"When the daycare is closed," I pointed to the center," and Fuyumi and I are busy, Honey babysits needed someone older than us and Honey was the best candidate. And if you are wondering Mori doesn't know."

"One last question, can he come to the club room tomorrow he is just so CUTE!" He practically screamed.

"Sure but he will sit with me and or honey and only if he wants to." I started walking away to his squealing.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ:I Don't reread first two chapter if read previous to 5/22/14 By the way, I just want to get this out there I won't update often. As seen before. If you want I can try to incorporate ideas given to me in reviews but I make no promises.I will try to update more during summer vacation(June 6th- someday in September) again no promises. I'm a really bad author but I had this in my head for a long time, so if you could review with ways to make my writing better they will be appreciated.**

After school but before club (there was about a thirty-minute interval) Kyoya went to the fountain in front of Ouran. Fuyumi was waiting there holding a sleepy Ciel just as she had said she would. Well, besides the sleepy part. Said child perked right up when he felt himself being transferred from Fuyumi to Kyoya's arms. Kyoya started to head to music room #3. When Kyoya started to walk Ciel looked up hitting his head on Kyoya's chin.

"Daddy, are you ok?" pondered Ciel slightly worried when he heard his father's grunt of pain.

"Yes, fine," Kyoya, replied curtly recovering from the shock of his chin being banged. Ciel yawned cutely, it would have had the girls screaming kiwi had they been there. Fortunately, they were not.

"Daddy, can I sleep? I'm reaaaaallllllllllyyyyy tired."

"Sure, but I'm going to sleep to that bonk really hurt."

In a small voice, Ciel said sorry. Kyoya nodded and sat them down on the sofa/bed in Honey's sleeping corner. They were the first hosts to arrive. Ciel was in the middle of the bed, slightly visible, while Kyoya was all the way in the back, shrouded in darkness.

(15 minutes later)

Mori entered the clubroom with a VERY sleepy Honey on his shoulders.

"Honey, sleep," the tall stoic teen said, well, stoically.

"OKAY!" Honey exclaimed happy to finally get some sleep. Seeing no one else/possible threats, Mori sat at their hosting table and played checkers on his phone. Honey bounced over to his "bed" and saw a sleeping Ciel.

"Fine, we can share but only this once," Honey muttered darkly.

(5 min until club time everyone's there)

"Do you think we should wake them, Tono, club starts in five minutes?" the twins asked in synchronization. Tamaki gasped looking horrified. In a small voice he answered,

"One of them maybe, but **both** of them? Do you shady twins have a death wish?"

See, as time went on Honey had begun to cuddle Ciel, and Kyoya had heard something as well and began to as well. This action brought Kyoya out of the darkness and very close to Honey,

(10 minutes into club time)

One of Kyoya's few regulars asked Tamaki where he was and in reply got a point to Honey's sleeping area. Confused the girl went over and saw Honey and Kyoya hugging a child each from a different side. She could not help it she squealed "MOE!"

All three boys sat up in their natural (scary) sleepy state. Every girl looking at them backed away screaming. The club member's not sleeping came forward to see what had scared them. When they saw Kyoya and Honey, they paled (except Mori who was used to it), when they saw Ciel, they backed away, including Mori this time.

*Kyoya's P.O.V.*

When the girls incessant screeching finally stopped the host club just had to see what was up. Sitting up with my "Shadow King" glare, I spotted Ciel and Honey doing it too through the corner of my eye. The host's eyes looked from me to Honey finally settling on Ciel. When they saw him they backed away, smirked in my head and got up went to the kitchenette and made 3 cups of coffee. One large cup for me, one large cup for Honey, and one large cup for Ciel. One cup had no sugar, one had almost half the bucket, and the final one had half of what was left. Putting my shadow façade back on I went outside gave Honey his that is the one with the final half. After I gave Ciel his coffee, the one with no sugar, everyone looked horrified. Whether it was because I gave him coffee or I gave him the one with no sugar I am not entirely sure. After about 5 minutes Honey and Ciel, we are back to their normal hyperactive selves while working on the clubs budget I kept my eye on Ciel ready to defend him if the king decided to hug him. Suddenly, the doors opened. Haruhi entered saying,

"Sorry, Sorry, I'm late promise it won't happen again. " Her eyes zeroed in on Honey giving Ciel a Piggyback ride across the room.

"Senpai, I know you like cut things but taking a child is crossing the line, "she said a little peeved at Honey. She walked over and picked up Ciel, who started to cry. It is going to be fun seeing her reaction and the other girls'. I cleared my throat.

"Haruhi, where, pray tell, are you taking my child?" her eyes widened to saucers and she fumbled a little. "Careful Haruhi, you wouldn't believe the cost of a child" She came over and dropped the crying Ciel in my lap, which made him quite a little, although still very hard. Everyone was watching us now. So Annoying. I stood up with Ciel in my arms clinging to my neck. Very softly, I sang a song called Vale Decem, swaying slightly across the room, calming him down.

"Are you done?" I asked looking at him. He nodded and clung to my neck.

"Daddy, can I have some cake?"

"Sure but first you have to earn it," I say pushing my laptops screen up. He looked over and his eyes lit up. He crawled into my lap and started to take over my budgeting that I was doing. Haruhi who had been watching this whole time walked away muttering about bad parents. After she walked, away Ciel bounded over to Honey's table to get the pre-requested cake.

*Ciel's P.O.V.*

As I approached Uncle Honey's table I started to hum a little beat that was stuck in my head for a while.

"Do you hear drums, or somethin'?" uncle Honey asked in his scary high voice. Mori grunted in agreement and they looked over at me. I grinned at them and bounced my way over. When I got there, Uncle Honey swung me up onto his lap. Hugging me as he does Usa-Chan. He giggled and cut me a big piece of cake. After all, he taught me to eat cake like him and knew what I had come to him for. All the girls giggled.

"Why'd you give him such a big piece and why'd Kyoya-Senpai give him a cup of coffee?" One of the 1st year girls asked.

"Well, he really likes cake, almost as much as me! Also, the only way the three of us is a cup of coffee," Uncle Honey giggled in his scary high voice. When I flinched into his grasp, he looked down at me, frowned, and buried his face in my hair mumbling a sorry. The girls started squealing at him.

"Hey, Ciel, I forgot to ask, did you finish your work?" Uncle Honey asked in his nice voice. The girls looked horrified while I nodded happily. He got a scary grin and asked, "Even your reading?" I gulped and looked scared and started to run away.

**Special thanks to **humanentity **My first reviwer and I will try to last chapter you have seen the name and I tried to incorporate some references.**


End file.
